Trickster Damsel
by Tyragosa
Summary: Maria Luna Esmond is talented child and heiress of rich Esmond family but she doesn't want to success her father and ran away to Japan, wanting more freedom and following after her mother's dream, thus there the name of Trickster shall be revived.
1. Take off

** Trickster Damsel **

**1. Take off**

'' Miss has disappeared !'' Woman around her twenties was yelling around the mansion in panic. She was young lady Maria's personal maid, who always looked after her but now she was nowhere to be seen. So of course she would panic. What she was going to do now, maid wondered.

Young lady Maria often sneaked out but this time it was different. Her room was messy and she had clearly took her most important things with her, showing that she left mansion completely.

'' Let it be, Sarah.'' She heard man's voice say surprising her and turning around.

'' Lord Richard ! I'm sorry, this happened, because I wasn't looking after her properly.'' Sarah apologized to the Man in front of her.

''No No, Don't blame yourself, Sarah. I was the one who didn't listen her so she left.'' The noble man in front of Sarah said.

'' Will she be okay alone ?'' Sarah asked with worried look on her face.

'' Well, it's Maria who we are speaking about and she will come back home, when she has seen outside world enough.'' Richard reassured the young maid.

'' True... Maria is special after all.'' Sarah agreed hesitantly with slight smile.

[Same time at elsewhere]

Young lady was looking around the airport with huge grin on her face. She was excited to leave the old scenery, that she had seen all those 8 years, though she did feel little sorry to Sarah for not saying anything but that didn't stop her from leaving America.

She was going to Japan and it was actually her birth place. Her mother who was Japanese died, when Maria was just 7 year old.

After that her father moved back to America taking her with him and trying to make her forget those sad memories but she never though anything related to Japan or her mother as sad. More like she was looking forward the day, when she would be old enough to go back there and this year she was 15 year old.

After waiting for while you could hear public announcement, that the plane which you were supposed to fly on, had landed and it would be boardable in ten minutes.

You looked out of the window seeing all kind of people coming out of the white airplane, making you wonder how much japan had changed during those eight years.

Ten minutes passed fast and you got on the plane asking the flight attendant multiple questions as this was your first time travelling alone. The flight attendant answered to your questions patiently and told, that the flight will take about 10 hours.

You decided to use this time for sleeping, because you certainly didn't want to sleep when you arrived in Tokyo. Before falling asleep you caught glimpse of fluffy white clouds and blue sky as the plane had risen up into the sky.

~Tyragosa


	2. Wide sky

** Trickster Damsel **

**2. Wide Sky**

'' Miss we have arrived !'' The flight attendant informed while trying to wake you up as you were still sleeping and after while shaking you she got you awake.

'' Sorry !'' You quickly apologized as you realized, that the plane had already arrived.

Flight attendant just smiled at you and moved to the other customer as there were some other people sleeping too.

You stepped out of the plane to look around. You didn't see much as you were still in airport but the air definitely was different. Smiling you moved to the place where you got your luggage back and left the airport.

This time you saw some new and old tall buildings, wide roads and a lot of people. It was still light outside as the day had changed. Time difference between japan and America was something like 13 hours.

You were really excited as you looked around seeing all cute shops and wanted to go shopping right away but firstly you needed to find your mother's house, which now belonged to you. That way you could leave your bags there as they were heavy.

You decided to ask around for the location of the address on piece of paper, which you had written down back in America.

''Excuse me, Do you know where this is ?'' You asked showing young boy the piece of paper. He looked at it for a while and then seemed to know it, quite lucky as he was the first one you asked.

''I live close that house. Do you want me to show you there ?'' The boy asked in friendly voice with slight smile.

''Yes, please. If you could be that kind.'' You answered smiling at the boy and now looking at him properly. He was wearing light blue suit with red necktie and white shirt under it. His hair was quite long with clean haircut but his hair didn't go past his shoulders. His eyes and hair were black with hint of green mixed in them.

Now he was smiling but earlier he had very sharp gaze in his eyes and seemed very mature with his behaviour and the way how he dressed. Though he was shorter than you, pointing out the fact that he was also younger than you.

Something in him seemed familiar but you couldn't figure out, where you had seen him.

After about 13 minutes of walking you saw him stopping in front of old styled house.

'' Here it is.'' He said in calm tone pointing at the traditional japanese styled house with walls around it and gate in front of you.

Your father made sure, that this house wouldn't be sold away as you were underage when you got it as a inheritance but no one visited it after your mother's death either, so it still had your mother's name near door.

'' Thanks you for showing me the way. '' You said bowing to the boy next to you. He just nodded with slight smile as response.

''My name is Maria Luna Esmond but I prefer to be called Yuna, here in Japan. What about you?'' You asked smiling at the boy in front of you, trying to be in good terms with your new neighbour.

'' I'm Toya Akira'' He answered and that's when you realized why he seemed so familiar to you. I mean of course, you knew about him as he is Japan's most powerful go player Toya meijin's son.

' 'I see, so that's why...'' You said quietly smiling in mysterious way without realizing and opened gate to the house. Leaving Toya Akira outside to wonder your strange response.

The house's garden was all covered with weeds as no one had taken care of it. Firstly you noted down to ask some gardener take care of it but before that you wanted to explore around as the house was large. As It was old styled, it didn't have all that much electronic things apart from remade kitchen and lights. Walls and floors were clean light brown wood and some smaller rooms had tatami mats in them.

In your option it was too spacious, so second thing you noted down was to buy more furniture. Then you went inside very small room but unlike others it had very nicely decorated walls and ornaments along with some fake flowers. In middle of room there was two flat pillows and between them was go board or goban as it was called in japan.

The goban itself was made from dark red wood but it also had golden coloured flower decorations. It was very old goban and filled with nostalgia and memories of past as it had always belonged to Fujiwara family.

Yes, your mothers full name is Maya Fujiwara. Part of the old bloodline in Japanese history and in history of strongest go players. Your mother too was very good player but she died early.

'' She always had very fragile body.'' You heard woman's voice say startling you and you turned your head to see who had said that seeing beautiful woman next to goban.

Her silvery white hair went little past her shoulders and her eyes were light purple. She wore white kimono with black lace on the sleeves and neck lines. The belt of kimono, obi was dark purple along with violet stripes and it was closed with butterfly ribbon. In middle of the obi's ribbon there was similar but smaller white rose ornament like she had on her hair, along with purple butterfly and some pink sakura petals printed on the obi. On her left hand she had golden fan, which she pointed toward you but soon opened it and began fanning herself.

In some way she reminded you of your mother.

'' What is the name Maya gave to you little girl ?'' She asked in graceful voice looking at you as she recognized you being Maya's daughter.

'' Yuna'' You answered quickly as she seemed to be somehow impatient.

'' Power and the flower along with moon... Hmm... Seems like Maya knew something well.'' The beautiful woman stated while looking at you.

'' um... who may you be ?'' You finally asked.

'' Oh right, how rude of me. I'm Heian Fujiwara one of your ancestors. Simply said, I'm no longer living human like you but unlike Sai I don't haunt people around. Instead I choose to guard this goban and teach those of fujiwara, who have talent to play Go.'' She said.

''...I see, who is Sai?'' You asked being little excited about talking to ghost.

''My stupid little brother, who loves playing go even, if it means to haunt people around.'' She answered now having her pale right hand on her forehead as in motion of disapproval.

'' Can you touch things or do they go past you ?'' You asked in voice full of excitement.

'' No need to worry. We can play just fine, because of this fan I can be seen and touch things long as I remain here.'' She simply answered raising her fan.

'' Aw... I haven't really played on real goban, just on the internet.'' You answered looking at the unfamiliar object to you, real goban.

'What's that ?'' Heian asked blinking with eyes filled in curiosity and you pulled silver laptop from your bag, switching it on and typing in the net go site, showing it to Heian.

'' So you can actually play go with other people all around the world with this flat thing ?'' She asked with excitement shown in her voice.

'' Yup or at least that's what I have been doing, since my father doesn't allow me to play Go.'' You answered smiling at the happy looking ghost.

'' Why ?'' Heian asked looking at you.

'' Well... he thinks that it was Go's fault, that my mother died.''

'' I see... well anyway show me how this thing works, show me !'' Heian said and was jumping around excitedly so you weren't able to decline.

'' Sure but first, I need to make Account. What's with I can play.'' You explained and started to think name. After while thinking you came up with one. ''lunatica'' with half coming from your middle name luna and Tica from teca with meaning, angel of death in Hungarian. Moon goddess and angel of death sure were weird combination but that's what makes it so interesting.

''You sure remind me more than Maya.'' The ghost next to you commented giggling.

''I remember hearing that more than once, though she referred you as great grandmother '' You answered giggling with your eyes fixated at the screen, searching for some interesting opponent and after a while you found Japanese person with name nickname ''Zelda'' and send challenge request, which was accepted.

The game went for a while as he was more stronger than I had thought but not strong enough to match me, therefore you won.

'' Hmm... Internet Go is interesting.'' Heia whispered behind me. ''You're stronger than I expected but I can teach you some good moves.'' She said looking at the laptop's screen.

'' Really ? Thanks. Until now I have only gotten better by playing internet go and trying out new things.'' I told her with huge grin on my face.

'' Hee~ So you're the type who gets it naturally. Meaning the most dangerous type.'' Heia said now looking at you with smirk on her face. You slightly jumped as your computer's sounds were quite high and this ''Zelda'' player had sent you message.

'' Zelda - Who are you ? I'm insei.''

'' Lunatica - _Me ? Just an Angel of death hidden behind Moon_.''

As you wrote that, evil grin rose to your face and you closed your computer.

'' Oh you're quite nice.'' Heia said with hint of sarcasm in her voice but she too was smiling.

'' But of course.'' You agreed looking at your closed laptop. '' An insei, huh'' You whispered in the quiet room filled with nostalgia from your past.

~Tyragosa


	3. Flowers, frills and Go!

** Trickster Damsel **

**3. Flowers, Frills and Go**

Yesterday had gone fast as Heia taught you some old joseki and you taught her new one. During those 1000 years go had got many new moves and old ones were forgotten but some of them were really useful, therefore forgetting the old ones is quite a pity. Though for those that know them it can be big advantage.

Third thing you noted down was to buy bed. Futons weren't really your thing as you had always slept on huge and soft bed in America.

You had to admit, that your father spoiled you little too much. He bought you everything even if you didn't ask anything but you quickly brushed off your thoughts from America, not wanting to feel homesick as everything is just yet to begin.

This morning you played quite many go games on your laptop but all of them were weaker than that ''Zelda'' person whom you challenged yesterday. You kind of wanted to find out who he is irl but it was best to keep yourself hidden.

After all you were good player and daughter of Maya Fujiwara, so you would get too much attention and then your father could find out, what you have been doing lately.

Although he knows that you are in Japan, so it's just matter of time before he decides to send someone after you to drag you back and you definitely don't want to return like that. As daughter of rich family you were made to learn all kind of things and games but you liked Go most, even you yourself weren't sure why. You often thought that it was because of the fujiwara blood inside you but there was something else too. Maybe you felt closer your mother by playing Go ?

Realizing how much time had already passed as you were thinking. You went to get clothes from your bag as you were still in those clothes you wore yesterday.

The new clothes you picked to wear were; light pink dress with black stripes, along with black frills and detailed laces on the bottom of dress. On chest part of dress there was black velvet ribbon as well silver details and with the dress you picked little black top hat, which had red roses on its side along some more black laces. For your foot you picked up black mary jane shoes with black silk lace crossing your legs but not far enough to reach your knee and they were tied by ribbons. Those shoes also had smaller but similar red roses like you had on your little top hat but unlike your hat there was only one on each shoe. Lastly you put silver chain necklace around your neck, which had amethyst in shape of crescent moon on the outermost silver chain.

It was something your mother asked to be made as your birthday present. Amethyst symbols your birth month February and moon shape coming from your name.

From the description one can guess what kind of clothing you like. Yes you love frilly clothing and all cute details clothes can have, like flowers or lace. That's something girls have to enjoy in your option and you took that literally.

Now you were ready to go out shopping you thought But before you were able to leave your house, familiar figure caught your eye and he seemed to notice you too.

'' Hello Toya.'' You greeted your neighbour making the woman next to him wonder who you were.

'' Good Afternoon, Yuna.'' He answered to you with slight smile but then noticed her mother's suspicious look and began explaining, ''She's the girl, whom I spoke you about yesterday, mom.'' Toya Akira explained to his mother.

'' Oh nice to meet you. I'm Toya Akiko, also Akira's mother.'' Akira's mother introduced herself with little bow and you returned the gesture, '' Nice to meet you too Akiko. I' am Maria luna Esmond but I prefer to be called Yuna here in Japan.'' You introduced yourself in same way as you had introduced yourself to Akira yesterday.

'' That fine house was deserted for many years. Good to see someone living there now.'' Akira's mother said while looking at your house.

'' Yes. By the way, can I ask where you two are going ?'' You asked from the two.

'' Of course you can. Akira takes part in beginner Dan series today and I was about to give him ride there.'' Akiko answered.

'' Hee~ So you have your first game as a pro.'' You blunted out without thinking.

''...You know about go ?'' Akira asked looking little surprised.

'' Well yeah...'' You confessed, mentally slapping yourself.

'' Then... Do you want to come watch the game ?'' Akira invited and you answered with huge nod, which made Akiko and her son laugh at your silly gesture.

You followed them to Akiko's car. On the way there no one really said a word as Akiko was focused on driving and Akira seemed to be thinking his coming game, so you fell into your thoughts too.

I guess, that revealing my knowledge about Go wasn't so bad after all, you thought being excited about seeing real life game between pro players and pitied Heia little for not being able to see it.

As the car stopped Akira was greeted by journalist Amano, who works for the weekly go magazine.

'' Is the girl next to Akira...'' Amano was about to ask as he saw you but you cut him before he completed what he was about to say.

'' Sorry to disappoint you but I'm just their neighbour who happened to want see their game.'' You said with bored expression. You didn't want to get yourself or Akira caught in any stupid rumours, so it was best to explain things before anyone gets the wrong idea and Akira seemed to be somewhat timid, with things not related to Go, so you decided to explain. Not like it was bad to be mistaken as Akira's girlfriend but not good either, because then some people could start to dig up information regarding you and that's something you didn't want for the sake of living peacefully.

'' Oh... Is that so.'' The journalist answered with little disappointment shown on his face but he quickly brightened up. '' Well then Akira can you come with me, we need to take some pictures about you and Zama pro.'' Amano said.

'' I'm sorry Yuna. I can't show you where you can see the game but you can ask from the front desk inside go institute.'' Akira said with smile before following after the journalist.

~Tyragosa


	4. Beginner Dan series

** Trickster Damsel **

**4. Beginner Dan series**

You took Akira's advice going inside The Go institute and asked directions from the man behind front desk. He gave you simple directions to the watch room. You got on elevator and as you got off you saw open door to smaller room with television and go boards along with chairs in it. Television showed video from the _room of profound darkness_, which was mainly used in title matches and new pro's got to play their beginner Dan series there or so you had heard.

You didn't really know all that much about real life Go, just the players. This was your first time in Go institute too, you didn't go into one even in America.

You sat on one chair near the door as the room was still empty but soon after you came some other people entered too and after while of chatting with each other they noticed you.

'' Hello, You seem to be new face here. I'm Hiroyuki Ashiwara and on my right is Mitsuru Mashiba, you ?'' The young pro introduced himself and his companion.

'' Oh... My name is Yuna. Nice to meet you too and that's because I' am new face. Today I came here for the first time as I was invited by akira to come watch his match.'' You answered with slight smile looking at the pair of young pro players. Mashiba had curly blonde hair and Ashiwara clean black hair.

'' Are you friend of Akira's ?'' Ashiwara asked.

'' Well you could say that.'' You answered to him leaving him little puzzled and before he was able to ask anything more Amano came into the room with someone who looked like photographer.

'' Sorry for being little rude earlier.'' The journalist apologized as he saw you.

'' No No for someone with job like yours it's understandable.'' You answered and started to listen other's conversations.

'' What happened ?'' Ashiwara asked looking curious.

'' Oh Ashiwara is here ?'' Amano though aloud noticing Ashiwara.

'' Hello'' Ashiwara greeted the journalist still waiting for his answer.

'' Oh yeah. I thought she was Akira's Girlfriend.'' Amano explained making Ashiwara burst out laughing. '' Not to sound rude but I don't think that Akira will have Girlfriend for a while. That boy doesn't show much interest in anything other than Go.'' Ashiwara said when he was done laughing.

'' True but it's good to expect the unexpected.'' Amano agreed. ''Oh yeah you're student of Toya Meijin.''

'' I'm also a friend of Akira's'' Ashiwara said pointing at himself. '' The second closest to his age after Yuna. Most of his friends are adults.''

'' I wonder If that's why he's so calm and relaxed. It was amazing. All other beginner Dan were either really excited or nervous. He is neither.'' Amano said while lighting his cigarette. ''Mashiba here was as stiff as a board.'' Amano said pointing at Mashiba.

'' Kuwabara is seriously scary. He slammed his first hand on to the board.'' Mashiba defended himself.

'' Ha Ha Ha, You can't fall to something like that.'' Amano laughed at him.

'' That sounds like something Kuwabara would do.'' Ashiwara pointed out.

'' Now how will today's game go?'' Amano wondered aloud and you too looked at the begun game shown on TV screen while thinking about Kuwabara. He was very old Go player but he held his Honinbo title well and he is very good player. Some people say that he has very sharp sixth sense too.

Silence filled whole room as everyone was following the game. That's until two boys entered the room.

'' Oh, Waya and Isumi.'' Mashiba called out as he realized the two teen boys standing near door and you looked at them wondering who they were. Other one had brown messy hair and seemed younger than the black haired one who was quite tall and mature looking.

'' Hey, Isumi. Doing well ?'' The journalist Amano asked.

'' Uh, yes.'' Black haired boy answered, so you guessed him to be Isumi. Meaning the brown haired one must be Waya then but you were still bothered who they were and the fact that you didn't know was bothering you so you decided to ask.

'' um... Who are they ?'' You asked from the other side of room startling both boys, because they hadn't realized you as you were more near back corner than door.

'' Oh right sorry. Black haired one is Shinichiro Isumi and Brown haired one is Yoshitaka Waya. They are both Insei.'' Amano explained to you. It was just like you thought but inseis !

Then is Zelda one of them... you wondered but quickly shook it out of your head as it wasn't important right now.

You wanted to ask but that would let your identity out too or at least raise suspicious. Though good thing is that those in this room only know me by name Yuna. I mean my full name could definitely give out the required hint.

'' Oh you're well hidden. Who is she?'' Isumi laughed while asking.

'' Yuna. Akira's friend.'' Amano answered. Waya was still staring at you with weird look but realized it and then jokingly said, '' So that guy actually has other friends too and not only old men.''

'' Hey I'm not old man either !'' Ashiwara said trying to look hurt making everyone laugh at his reaction, you did too but soon stopped as you felt that certain insei staring at you. What was his problem, you wondered as it was making you feel little uneasy.

'' We 'Il recreate the game from the beginning for you.'' Amano said saving you as both inseis looked at the Go board.

'' I'll be white.'' Ashiwara said placing white stones on goban while Amano placed black ones, ''Everyone is paying attention to Toya Akira.''

'' Isumi, it would be nice if you could pass the Pro exam this year.'' Amano said with his eyes on goban. You got the idea that he had been insei more than two years.

'' uh, yes.'' Isumi answered

'' Isumi is stronger than me, after all. Though I got lucky and passed.'' Mashiba said with smirk on his face. Obliviously trying to annoy Isumi but the one who seemed to be more annoyed was Waya. Isumi just stayed quiet with his black hair covering his eyes but for sure he was frustrated by Mashiba's comment.

'' Being lucky is also ability. The first one to defeat Toya Akira could be you.'' Amano said to Mashiba

'' I would like that.'' Mashiba said with annoying smirk on his face, somehow you seemed to begin dislike this person, even if he is Pro.

'' Sorry but it's impossible for likes of you guys to defeat Toya Akira... Even Zama is struggling.'' Ashiwara said with serious look on his face. In your mind you thanked him for saying that or else you may have had to say something not so beautiful.

You didn't know how strong Mashiba was but he didn't possess any aura compared to Akira. So he definitely couldn't win over Akira. Yes, actually you too had good sixth sense.

'' Yeah that's not how an Ouza would normally play a beginners Dan. He's serious.'' Amano said with his eyes following the TV screen.

'' Look at Zama's two hands here.'' Ashiwara said pointing at the goban, '' A title holder would normally play defensively and attack here. Zama is determined to win no matter what.'' Now that you looked at it Ashiwara was right, even you who didn't know much about games like this could tell the difference between friendly game and hostile one like this but Akira was keeping his place well for a new Pro.

'' Isumi, let's recreate it over there.'' Waya said pointing at the goban next to you.

'' Yeah.'' Isumi agreed.

'' um.. Can I join you guys ?'' You asked moving your chair closer those two.

'' Of course.'' Isumi answered.

'' Y-Yeah.'' The brown haired guy answered seeming little nervous for some reason and you could see Isumi smiling at him but you didn't see Waya's face as he looked away from you.

For next minutes you could hear Pro players and journalist discuss the reason why Zama seemed to be annoyed and about some habit of him biting his fan, which Amane went to check some time ago and came back telling that he was right.

Waya and Isumi were discussing the game and you were impressed how well Akira played against many times more experienced Pro.

Ashiwara was about to get coffee but instead he got pulled along the door as young boy hurried to the room, whom you guessed to be insei too.

'' What's going on with Toya ?'' He shouted as first thing not realizing Ashiwara but apologized immediately as he did. You couldn't help but laugh at the hilarious scene.

'' Shindo'' Waya called and Shindo answered by calling Waya's name seeming little relieved to see his friend.

'' He is Shindo Hikaru, an Insei.'' Isumi introduced to you and you just nodded back, inspecting this Shindo guy. His bangs were dyed blonde but rest of his hair was black. He also seemed to be youngest out of three insei in this room.

'' I'm Yuna, Nice to meet you.'' You introduced yourself to the new insei with slight smile and he smiled back or more like grinned.

'' Another insei...'' Mashiba said unhappily annoying Waya who shouted off something unexpected. 'He's not normal insei. This is the only guy Toya Akira views as his rival !'' Everyone in room seemed very surprised and Isumi confirmed that it was true.

'' Toya's rival ? He didn't say anything about that when I interviewed him.'' Amano thought aloud and Shindo amazingly well crushed the tense atmosphere by asking who those people were in front of us. You couldn't help but laugh at him and Waya shouted who they were to his naive friend's face.

After that Isumi started recreating game with Waya to show Hikaru the game but stopped seeing that Ouza entered the territory, which Akira didn't protect. Everyone's eyes were fixated on screen but you already knew the outcome, so you turned to look at the young boy who was said to be Akira's rival.

He was smiling for some reason. Not the kind of mocking smile to see his rival losing but happy one like he understood something, that only he could see in this game.

'' Oh it's snow,'' Hikaru said seeing white snowflakes falling on the other side of window. Everyone stopped to look outside for the falling like it was enchanted. In your option snow always was.

Beautiful snow glittered as light met the snowflakes. Winter was like spell, which just seemed to stop the flow of time for a while. Nights felt long and when you stepped outside you were greeted by white snow drifts and fresh air. On freezing nights the sky looked very clean too, so you could see stars very well.

While you were watching the falling snow, others too seemed to notice that the tables had been turned and now Ouza was leading. Everyone was saying that Ouza would be winner now but Hikaru was yelling that Akira could still turn the game around. Though that wasn't possible with the way Akira was playing now. Thus he resigned.

Everyone left the room but Hikaru stayed looking at the game. He didn't seem to believe at first that Akira lost but he had to accept it.

You wanted ask some questions from him, so you leaned against the wall outside the room where you were earlier and waited. He seemed to be speaking alone and you didn't mind but one sentence got caught in your head...

~Tyragosa


	5. Hidden truth

** Trickster Damsel **

**5. Hidden truth**

You leaned against the wall and didn't really listen what Hikaru was mumbling by himself but one sentence surprised you. '' So he loses to people other than _Sai_.'' Hikaru's words kept repeating in your head. When he entered corridor where you were at you couldn't help but hide and quietly followed him outside.

After while of following him, it clearly seemed like he was speaking with someone whom you could not see as he wasn't speaking to phone either and the only one reasonable reason would be, that he was haunted by Heia's little brother Sai. After all Hikaru mentioned his name earlier. If only you would have accepted Heia's fan you wouldn't have trouble making sure of this.

{Flashback}

'' _Oh and one more thing.'' Heia said raising her hands, holding her fan on them, '' Take this with you. You could be able to see Sai with this. It works both ways. Human holding this can see remaining Fujiwara ghosts and Fujiwara ghosts holding this can be seen by living Fujiwara's. If you happen to meet him teach lesson to him in my place.'' Heia said with gentle smile. Even though she said to teach him lesson, it seemed that Heia loved her brother very much but you didn't take her fan._

'' _No, this is very important to you right ? I cannot take it and if he really is so remarkable player as you say then I will surely hear of him some day.'' You said._

{Flashback end's}

You weren't really sure could you make your presence known but in the end you decided to do this for Heia's sake. You stopped hiding and walked to Hikaru.

'' Oh Yuna !'' Hikaru yelled in surprise seeing you standing behind him.

'' Hello Hikaru and Sai.'' You greeted them with sweet smile. Hikaru was shocked and he started panic about what to do.

'' um... Who is Sai ?'' He plainly asked but you saw right through his lie, because you had handled people in past who were such liars.

'' I have some questions to him; if he says something can you tell me, because I cannot see him right now at all.'' You said still holding your sweet smile and Hikaru panicked even more but then nodded, probably Sai asked him to listen you.

'' Firstly I could introduce myself with name, which Sai too knows. Nice to meet you Sai, I am Saya Fujiwara's Daughter, Yuna Fujiwara and Maria Luna Esmond. Then secondly does name Heia ring the bell ?'' You introduced yourself to the ghost you didn't see but now that you knew you sensed his presence.

You wrote your address down to the paper and handed it to Hikaru who stood still shocked. '' Here is my address. When you feel like it come to visit me and Heia too.'' You said as you gave Hikaru the paper and left

'' Fujiwara...? Then is she-'' Hikaru was about to ask but he got cut off by Sai.

'' Yes and Heia is my sister. Seems like Heia was the one who told her about me but for this Yuna girl to be able to find me without Heia's fan is quite remarkable.'' Sai said with mysterious smile.

At the same time in Yuna's house she was telling Heia about her day and the fact, that she had already found Sai.

'' Did you teach him lesson I asked you to ?'' Heia asked smiling in little evil way.

'' Sorry I didn't but I gave them my address so you can do that yourself when they come.'' You answered to Heia.

'' And what, if they don't ?'' Heia asked little disappointed

'' Then I just have to make them come.'' You answered with wicked smile and Heia laughed thinking that you were Maya's daughter after all.

Then Heia asked you question, which you didn't expect ''Are you sad with not being able to become pro ?'' While asking that she looked you with serious eyes.

You kept quiet as you started to think, because you had never thought about becoming pro but something made you nod.

'' I see. Which is more important to you being able to play strong opponents or being famous as you, if you were Pro ?'' Heia kept asking.

'' Being able to play strong opponents, of course !'' You answered without thinking. After all you were already fed up with being famous in America as you were daughter of Richard carl Esmond.

'' Then you don't have any problems, just get disguise and go do it.'' Heia said smiling.

'' Oh... How come I didn't think of that ?'' You asked while being dumbfounded as you had done that many times before but didn't think of it when you really needed to. Remembering, that you had bought one of your disguises with you, you ran back to your room looking for it.

'' Found em !'' you yelled as you picked up blonde wig along with some boys clothes. This could work you thought as you changed your make up, clothes and put blonde wig on your head hiding your long almond brown hair.

Actually you had disguised yourself as a boy many times in America, when you wanted to get away from your father and maids who were looking for you as your father was way too overprotective and didn't let you wander around the city without Sarah. You had tried girly disguise too but Sarah and your father saw through it somehow and that's why you had to cross-dress. Luckily you didn't have that big chest, so you were able to hide it with some bandages and your femine figure was hidden with little big and baggy boys shirts along with long scarf, which hid your neck.

When you were little, you were taught all kind of things and one of them was how to apply different kinds of make-up. That's why you were able to make yourself look more like boy but even make up wasn't able to hide your pretty face, which made you look like pretty boy or bishounen with boyish make up.

The golden blonde wig reached to your middle neck and it was messy but the sides and back were kind of spikey. It also had bangs divided into three parts, two of them going on both sides of your face, they were longer than the hair on back and one went between your eyes but didn't reach your nose. The scarf you wore right now was cream coloured and wrapped around your neck.

Shirt you had on was plain gray coloured with short sleeves as you had long black vest over your gray shirt with longer but ripped black sleeves. For your pants you had black skinny jeans and on your feet you had normal black converse sneakers.

Even though you loved girly things you didn't hate that kind of clothing either and this was your favourite disguise. It was easy to maintain as it was close to your own story and you had used this one quite many times, so it was easy to maintain.

Your alias Aka Takao Ryuunosuke whose Japanese mother had died when he was young and his father who was still alive was busy businessman.

You had added the Japanese mother part, because of your slim figure and perfect Japanese accent.

Only thing left was to get someone play your father. After all becoming Insei needed parents approval and as your ''Father'' was busy businessman, so it would work, if you got someone to play your father and to agree when the person in charge of Insei exams calls him with the number you give.

First person who came to your mind was Eric. He was one of your best friends in America and also liked to play Go, so he would understand your situation. Eric is two years older than you, 17 meaning that he already got his voice changed and sounded like adult now. You didn't want to deal with all explanations but right now you didn't have much of choice. Searching his number in your phone you then decided to call him as it wasn't that late in America as it was in japan now.

'' Maria ! Are you okay ? I heard that you left America.'' Eric was yelling at the other side of phone making you move the phone away from your ear until he decides to calm down and after while yelling he did.

'' Err... Hello and yeah I'm now in japan but don't dare to say anyone anything I am about to tell you now. Actually I called you because I need favour.'' You said to him.

'' Is that the way you ask someone favour ? Firstly threatening them... So what is this favour you need ?'' Eric laughed at the other side of phone but then sighed in relief that you were all right and haven't changed at all.

'' You know me. I need you to act as father of Takao Ryuunosuke, since you know about my alias and you sound like adult.'' You explained.

'' Oh god. For what ?'' Eric asked, his voice showing, that he wasn't very excited about this idea of acting as father.

'' I need parents approval for insei exam.'' You explained.

'' Y-You what ?'' Eric shouted, which nearly made you deaf.

'' Well do you agree to help me or not ?'' You asked being little bored of his over reactions already.

'' Guess I have to.'' He answered.

'' Thanks.'' You simply said as you closed the call and sighed in relief, that you got Eric helping you with your plan.

Then you remembered leaving Heia alone in the Goban room without saying anything, so you decided to head back to where she was. Your laptop was there too with her.

''...Yuna, Is that you ?'' The confused ghost asked as you entered room where you had been earlier before you went to get your disguise.

'' Yeah. Do you like my disguise ?'' You asked from her with grin.

'' Well.. I said disguise but was cross-dressing required ?'' Heia asked while looking at you with astonishment shown on her face.

'' It is. Some inseis already saw my face and father sees through my girly disguises.'' You answered.

'' Nice disguise, wouldn't guess that you're the same girl, that was here some minutes ago but why did you cover everything else but not your eye color ?'' Heia asked.

'' I don't like contact lenses and they aren't really needed, besides I like my own eye color.'' You answered and opened your laptop. Signing in as Lunatica.

Not many second passed until you got challenge, which you declined. In internet Go it was remarkable how fast good players were noticed even though you created this nick only two days ago. You snapped out of your thoughts as you saw familiar name challenging you, ''Zelda'' and you didn't decline this one.

The game went by for while as you were taking it easy to see what he was capable of doing. You had to give him some credit for getting much better in short while but still not good enought to beat you, because you too had gotten a lot better when you learned some old tricks from Heia and Zelda too noticed this.

Now that you knew what he was capable of you weren't interested anyone and attacked the territory, which he hadn't protected and was attacking instead. What a fool he was thinking, that you wouldn't see this and so the game ended.

''Zelda - Are you Sai ?''

How did Zelda know about Sai ? You wondered and decided to ask.

''Lunatica - No I' am not but who is this Sai you speak of ?''

''Zelda - During summer there was very strong internet Go player with nickname Sai.''

''Lunatica - I see but what made you think that we are same person ?''

''Zelda - You have many similar movements with Sai and you're both strong.''

''Lunatica - Well too bad for you, cause I am not this Sai you speak of.''

''Zelda - Then who are you ?''

''Lunatica - Who knows''

Saying that you closed your computer and went to your bedroom. Before you went to sleep, you removed your make up and changed to your snow white pyjama. While thinking about your plan for tomorrow you slowly fell asleep...

~Tyragosa


	6. Insei exam

** Trickster Damsel **

**6. Insei Exam**

You woke up early to make sure, that everything would go well. After all you didn't want to get exposed on your first day or get into anything other troublesome.

That's right. You would pass the exam easily, because you were player at pro's level.

Your only worry was whatever your could stay unnoticed for long enought. The pro exam was about five months away, at the end of August was first and second exam days. So if you wanted to participate in it you weren't given choice to play under your real level in order to rise into first class and be given place in the exam.

Even the thought gave you chills remembering the last time you had played like you wanted as Takao Ryuunosuke in America. That resulted in chaos. Surely some players will notice your name when you become insei and that's just what you want.

Even though it is risky, you still want to revive the _name_ _of_ _Trickster_.

Even if you play online you cannot play like you do in reality. Net Go has boundaries and limits, which doesn't exist in real life. Along with the fact that you cannot see your opponent. All that is needed in you style of playing.

'_trickster'_ sounds like someone who cheats but you do not. Instead you play Go, which cannot be predicated or seen as it confuses your opponent. Firstly playing move what would seem like mistake but then later you turn it into dangerous move and you never play the same game as you have played before. Along with you expression, that cannot be read. Normally it makes your opponent panic and shocked but there are definitely some people who can play against you and those are the people you're looking for. While you still are free for a little while.

As you had taken shower you began applying the make up and placed the blonde wig on your head. Tight enought so, that it wouldn't fall off while running or lowering your head along with Bandaging your chest and putting on the clothes you had shown Heia yesterday. You also carried black converse shoulder bag, where you had your wallet, phone and some papers along with Kifu, which you needed give to the examiner.

You said your goodbyes to Heia and dashed off out of your house but were soon stopped by seeing familiar green head, Toya Akira.

'' Good morning.'' You greeted as he saw you.

'' Good morning.'' He answered back but was clearly wondering who you were.

''Oh that's right you do not know me yet. I am Yuna's cousin, Takao Ryuunosuke.'' You introduced your alias not wanting to cause suspicion on Akira.

'' I'm Toya Akira. Nice to meet you.'' He politely said raising his hand and you two shook hands. You had gloves on as it was very chilly morning, so he didn't notice how small your hand was.

'' Oh... the exam is starting soon. I have to get going, bye !'' You hurriedly said and dashed off leaving Akira there wondering what exam you were about to take. Soon he would notice anyway, so you didn't bother explaining.

You were quite lucky as you lived close to the Go institute. You only needed to run like five minutes to get here. As you entered the building you were greeted by the person in front desk and you asked where the exam was held. The Examiner had called '' Your father'' yesterday in order to make sure that you were allowed to take the test and Eric seemed to convince him about the fact that he indeed was your busy businessman father and allowed you to take the test, so you didn't have to worry about that.

You got on elevator like the person on front desk had directed you to and got off on the sixth floor, removing your shoes and waited in the hall like you were asked, because someone was still taking the test.

While waiting you looked around and noticed room where inseis at your age, older and younger were playing Go. You also noticed three familiar people from yesterday, If you remembered correctly their names were Waya, Isumi and Hikaru. They were concerted on their games, so they didn't notice you.

'' teacher, He is the Final child.'' Someone said behind you making you turn your head to see man wearing suit and glasses.

'' Is it my turn already ?'' You asked seeing two men.

'' Oh yes, yes. Please.'' The examiner said and you followed him to smaller room.

'' Please sit here.'' He said pointing toward the flat pillow at the other side of Goban and you did as asked.

'' May I see your resume and your Kifu ?'' Examiner at the other side of Goban asked and you gave them for him to inspect, while handing them to him you explained, that you were black on all of them.

'' Hmm... This is very interesting. But why did you decide to use three internet games ?'' The examiner asked looking very curious.

'' That was easiest thing to do as I have just come to japan after long time, so I don't really have that many people to play against.'' You explained.

'' I see... Well let's play. Put down three stones.'' The examiner said and placed his first stone on the Goban. You didn't need extra stones but oh well, that was what examiners always did as they were pro.

[Same time at elsewhere]

'' Oh yeah today is the Insei test.'' Isumi said to the brunette.

'' Yeah. A girl failed earlier.'' Waya spoke.

'' Ah. who's taking it now ?'' Isumi asked.

'' Boy. Little older than me. That kid...'' Waya said while opening can filled with soda.

'' Huh ?'' Isumi wondered a loud.

'' That kid.. I think he'Il pass.'' Waya said

'' You said that last time too when Hikaru was taking the exam and he really did pass. How do you know ?'' Isumi asked from the brunette.

'' Last time Hikaru was yelling something about beating akira, so I said that but this guy is a little different. Something just made me sure that he would pass.'' Waya explained not being sure either.

[Back to Takao Ryuunosuke's pov]

The game went for while but outcome was soon decided leaving the shocked examiner inspecting the game.

'' Well do I pass ?'' You asked in bored tone.

''..Oh...Y-Yes !'' The examiner yelled being still little shocked. You had gotten a little too excited about playing on Goban after long time, so you hadn't even noticed how cruel you were. The poor examiner was beaten by you easily.

'' You can start next month. Let's take a look at the study room. Most of the games should be concluded by now.'' The examiner explained and you followed after him. '' This is it.'' He said as you looked at the room, that you had seen earlier already. '' Over there is the sheet with the game records.'' The examiner said pointing at the other side of room and you just nodded. He also explained some other stuff, which you noted down but were soon distracted when you noticed Waya discussion his previous game with his opponent and you walked closer to see it.

'' You passed ?'' Waya asked as he noticed you inspecting the game and you just nodded in response.

'' A kid taking the Insei test ? You know him, Waya ?'' Waya's opponent asked.

'' Nah not really.'' Waya answered and looked at you for a while, '' Come to think of it do you have siblings ?'' Waya suddenly asked making you panic about did he realize who you were already but then remembered your plan from yesterday.

'' Oh right you have met Yuna, I'm her cousin Takao Ryuunosuke.'' You calmly introduced yourself.

'' R-Really ! Nice to meet you I am Waya Yoshitaka.'' Waya nearly jumped hearing your reply and introduced himself.

'' Yeah. Hope we get along cause I am starting here next month.'' You said.

'' No. I'm in class 1 while you will be starting from class 2.'' Waya stated.

'' Actually I am starting from class 1 as I accidentally beat the examiner.'' You explained but quickly regretted it as everyone around you just stared in shock.

'' Oh well I gotta go now.'' You quickly said and left not wanting to get too much questions or attention on your first day, thought that was too late now.

You hurriedly ran home and were greeted by Heia inside.

'' How did it go ?'' Heia asked in cheerful tone.

''Yeah I passed but I accidentally blunted out the fact that I beat the examiner.'' You said with a sigh. Sometimes you really could watch what you say. Well sooner or later people could have started asking why you were in class 1 and not in class 2 anyway, so maybe it's better this way even though you would start getting annoyingly much attention and next time you go there is rumours about you all around. Thinking that you let out another sigh.

'' Eh.. Good luck with that then.'' Heia replied rolling her eyes as everything was supposed to be perfect but you found way to crush that theory.

You were supposed to start the Insei class next month, so you had about a week to kill before month changes.

~Tyragosa


End file.
